


Shiver

by sartietingles



Series: Sartie Week [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartietingles/pseuds/sartietingles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready for this?" Sam's voice reached Artie in the near dark.</p><p>Artie gulped and nodded. He was definitely ready. This was something he'd been waiting for, for so long, and now was the perfect moment. And he had the perfect person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

"Are you ready for this?" Sam's voice reached Artie in the near dark.

Artie gulped and nodded. He was definitely ready. This was something he'd been waiting for, for so long, and now was the perfect moment. And he had the perfect person.

His perfect person was edging towards him now, air thick with tension, only the sounds of their heavy breathing and fluttering hearts.

"I see you shiver with antici-"

"No Tim Curry impressions!" Artie scolded, giggling and giving Sam a light shove.

"Pation," Sam finished rather sadly to himself.

"You'll ruin the moment!"

Sam licked his lips. "I'll ruin you," he said hungrily, then kissed Artie swiftly, eliciting a small groan from Artie's throat. Sam tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair and he felt his hands trailing down his back, pulling him closer. His lips parted slightly at the next kiss and Artie's tongue found his. Sam smiled at the familiar warmth and taste and he shivered.

They broke away, smiling widely at each other.

"You sure you're ready?" Sam asked again, trailing the backs of his fingers down Artie's cheek.

Artie shivered despite himself before breaking into an eager smile and growling. "Stop asking me that and just do it."

Sam gave out an impressed laugh and he crawled over, taking it in his hand and showing Artie.

"It's so big," Artie breathed in awe.

A sultry look spread across Sam's face. "Yeah it is."

"Put it in," Artie ordered.

And Sam did.

A soft whimper escaped Artie's lips and Sam breathed heavily, holding his boyfriend close. Lights appeared in front of them and their soft noises erupted into screams and cheers.

The Nintendo 64 loading screen was up. Sam and Artie were fucking excited. Artie had dragged out his old Nintendo 64, his baby, that had broken and Sam had convinced him to get Finn to try to fix it. They were playing Super Smash Brothers to test it out and Artie couldn't believe the difference in size between the Nintendo 64 games and the little discs he used in his Xbox!

Artie was so glad he had someone like Sam to share this with and they played for hours into the night, Sam's head resting on Artie's shoulder.

After some of the best old-style gaming the two of them could remember, Sam spoke.

"So, when we finish this level do you want to have sex?"

"Sure!"


End file.
